


Про ледяные руки и тёплые объятия

by Waffle_Naya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Mini, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffle_Naya/pseuds/Waffle_Naya
Summary: Soulmate!AU, где персонажу А все время ужасно жарко, а персонажу Б дико холодно даже под несколькими одеялами. И только рядом друг с другом они чувствуют себя комфортно.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Про ледяные руки и тёплые объятия

**Author's Note:**

> АУшка не моего авторства, а вот этого вот человека:3  
> https://twitter.com/ildiavolorusso/status/968577544868986880

Гарри откидывает тонкую мятую простынь и смотрит в потолок. Ему слишком жарко, чтобы нормально спать. Он всю жизнь любил укутываться в одеяло по самый подбородок, а теперь судьба жестоко отобрала у него возможность делать это. 

Вероятно, ему в каком-то смысле повезло, и то, что у большинства проявляется в шестнадцать-семнадцать лет, его накрыло только после наступления восемнадцатилетия. Возможно, всему виной то, что Гарри всё детство провёл у Дурслей, которые не особо заботились о его физическом состоянии, а все годы в Хогвартсе он подвергал свой организм большой опасности, не говоря уже о времени, когда жил в палатке в лесу и питался непонятно чем. Гермионе тогда было сложнее. Она старше, и её проклятие соулмейтов настигло ещё в середине шестого курса. Проклятие – потому что Гарри не может это иначе назвать. 

Тогда они сидели у палатки, и Поттер, который не стал ещё ни Горячим, ни Холодным, чувствовал только мягкое тепло, исходящее от подруги. Она с радостью делилась им, и Гарри не было так холодно. А ей – чуточку менее тяжело, потому что она могла хоть немного помочь кому-то.

Сейчас он сам стал Горячим, и привыкнуть к этому жару слишком сложно, потому что он, кажется, не спадает ни на секунду. Организм перестраивался долго и мучительно, парень тогда, в конце августа, провалялся в кровати несколько дней, вылакал, наверное, небольшое озеро воды, и едва ли сразу понял, что с ним происходит. Снова помогла умница Гермиона, которая с сочувствующей улыбкой меняла ледяные компрессы на его голове, которые, на самом деле, не слишком помогали. 

Не помогают и теперь. Гарри укрывается простынёй, потому что слишком привык чем-то укрываться, а ещё потому что её можно намочить ледяной водой, и тогда будет на маленькую чуточку прохладнее. Прошёл всего месяц с того момента, как это появилось, но всё, чего хочет Гарри – избавиться от ощущения вечной жары. 

Он с трудом представляет, как люди, которые ищут своих соулмейтов годами, переживают всё это. Вероятно, он привыкнет, но пока что он встаёт с кровати и открывает окно. Ночной ветер свежий, и чувствуется очень приятно, но он не охлаждает. Не охлаждают даже Атмосферные чары в его комнате, которую он, как герой, получил в единоличное пользование. Точнее, они охлаждают, но охлаждают всё, кроме самого Гарри. 

Он может чувствовать холодные предметы, но они практически не передают ему свою температуру. Это нарушает все законы маггловской физики, но какие могут быть законы физики в магическом мире? И Гарри в который раз убеждает себя, что он обязательно привыкнет, закрывает окно и ложится обратно в кровать. На часах пять утра. 

Он думает о том, что где-то его соулмейт сейчас без него замерзает. Временами Гарри кажется, что лучше бы ему быть Холодным, что это легче, но потом вспоминает Невилла, который в конце шестого курса укутывался в миллион одеял, постоянно сидел у огня и всё равно жутко мёрз, и ругает себя за глупость. Никому не легче. 

Может быть даже так, что его соулмейт ещё даже не принял это истинное проклятие, не достиг нужного возраста, и вообще младше его лет на десять. Или больше. Из-за этих мыслей парень вспоминает Гермиону, которая нашла своего соулмейта слишком неожиданно и почти что слишком поздно. Он ждал её так много лет, а она едва не потеряла его в тот самый момент, когда и нашла. Тогда, в Визжащей Хижине, какого титанического труда ей стоило буквально вытащить его с того света, остановить распространение змеиного яда и текущую из раны кровь. 

Тогда никто ничего не понял, кроме неё, а после Гарри всё задавался вопросом, как она смогла собраться и не паниковать в такой ситуации. У неё там жизнь переворачивалась, а они с Роном просто стояли и смотрели, даже ничего не подозревая. А Гермиона потом днями и ночами сидела у него в Мунго, держала за руку и посылала к чёртовой бабушке всех, кто пытался её отогнать. Потом Снейп очнулся, и сам в сердцах её послал, но её это не то чтобы остановило. Она продолжала наведываться с завидной регулярностью, оправдывая своё появление всеми возможными способами, начиная с предписаний колдомедиков о поддержании нормальной температуры тела пациента для скорейшего его восстановления и заканчивая личным интересом, который Гермиона безусловно имела, ибо ей уже порядком надоела вечная жара.

Она приходила, садилась у кровати, клала книгу на колени и принималась читать. Её рука покоилась на запястье профессора, который, когда не спал, выражал явное недовольство этому факту, но сам руку отдёргивал редко. Он называл её самонадеянной наивной девчонкой, которая непонятно что о себе возомнила, но Гермиона стойко сносила все нападки, только иногда чуть сильнее сжимала пальцы на запястье, ощущая неровный глухой пульс своего соулмейта. Соулмейта, который дарил ей долгожданную возможность снова чувствовать себя нормальным человеком, а не ходячей печкой. Соулмейта, который действительно был дороже, чем просто средство охлаждения.

Так называемый эффект от прикосновения к соулмейту сохранялся по несколько часов, причём, чем дольше они касались друг друга, тем дольше ощущали нормальную температуру. Когда Гермиона приходила вечером и оставалась часа на три, Северус прекрасно спал всю ночь и чувствовал себя вполне сносно примерно до обеда. 

Его выписали внезапно, и он так же внезапно исчез. Гермиона искала и писала письма, но совы возвращались, и установить местоположение профессора не удавалось до самого их возвращения в Хогвартс. Снейп нашёлся, и его ожидал скандал, какого давно не было в стенах этой древней школы. Гарри искренне восхищался Гермионой, потому что только она могла противостоять хмурому и язвительному профессору в полной мере. Гарри предоставил доказательства его невиновности сразу, как только появилась возможность, и приходил к нему в больницу несколько раз, но его только отчитывали, как нашкодившего мальчишку, который бездельничает и занимает драгоценное время вместо того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь полезное. 

Гарри делал полезное – всё лето восстанавливал Хогвартс и изредка ходил по судам и дурацким светским приёмам, которые были якобы необходимы. Ему хотелось делать что-то материальное: двигать камни, отстраивать стены и ставить на место двери, а не улыбаться шишкам из Министерства и произносить пафосные речи, но он же герой, а значит, он должен. Сам Поттер искренне считал, что никому больше ничего не должен, и продолжает так считать, но вернулся в школу на дополнительный курс по просьбе директора Макгонагалл. 

Весь так называемый восьмой курс разместили отдельно, в Восточной башне, и в основном поселили попарно, но комнат там оказалось больше, чем надо, так что Гарри и ещё несколько учеников смогли получить себе отдельные комнаты. 

Поттеру хочется найти соулмейта. Хочется до сжатых кулаков и зубного скрежета, но он всё ещё не может смириться с тем, что в этом дурацком мире может существовать только один человек, с которым ему будет действительно хорошо. И дело даже не в физических состояниях, потому что соулмейты – это не просто люди, которые занимаются поддержанием нормальной температуры тела друг друга. Соулмейт – это вторая половинка, человек, с которым будет хорошо, который уравновешивает тебя и твою магию, раскрашивает твою жизнь. Некоторые говорят, что соулмейт - это часть души, но Гарри это вовсе не нравится после Волдеморта и многочисленных кусков его так называемой души. 

Поттер видит людей, которые влюблены друг в друга чуть ли не с детства, но оказываются не соулмейтами, видит, как им тяжело, и у них, по сути, нет даже иллюзии выбора. У них с Джинни тоже не было, но у них было проще – их чувства не были так уж сильны, и расстались они в итоге хорошими друзьями ещё до того, как узнали, что не соулмейты друг друга.

Гарри лежит, смотрит в потолок и думает о том, что понимает, почему профессор Снейп такой холодный и язвительный. Он прожил как минимум двадцать лет в вечном холоде, может быть, уже не надеялся найти человека, который его согреет, который согреет его сердце. Он разочаровался в соулмейтах, разочаровался в этом мире, и то, что Гермиона пришла к нему, такая молодая, тёплая и чертовски упрямая, наверное, жутко выбивает из колеи. 

***

Драко обхватывает большую чашку с горячим какао двумя руками и неловко ёжится. Он, вроде как, уже должен был привыкнуть за почти что год, на протяжении которого он чувствует только холод, но привыкнуть всё ещё не получается. На нём мантия, подбитая мехом, и его хоть год назад, на седьмом курсе, хоть сейчас, мало волнует, что она отличается от вроде как обязательной школьной формы. Горячие ходят в самых лёгких вещах, которые, кажется, только могут найти – в футболках, тонких блузках, самые отчаянные даже в укороченных топах, но большинство преподавателей закрывают на это глаза. Старшим можно, особенно теперь, когда некоторые потеряли своих соулмейтов в битве. Старшим многое можно.

Малфой всем сердцем желает, чтобы его соулмейт был жив, потому что в моменты, когда он видит дурацкого Поттера в его дурацкой красной футболке с золотым снитчем на груди, очень эгоистично хочется тепла. 

Поттера перетрогала, кажется, большая часть Холодных этого замка, но такого счастья никому так и не перепало. Зато Грейнджер, кажется, нашла себе кого-то, потому что одеваться стала поприличнее, чем на шестом курсе. Кому же так свезло, Драко не знает, и ему крайне любопытно, но он, естественно, никогда и никому этого не скажет. Хотя бы очевидно, что это не Уизли, потому что он светит своей жуткой ярко-оранжевой футболкой на половину Большого зала. 

Холод везде. От него до конца не спасают даже самые горячие ванны, такие, после которых кожа красная-красная, пару раз даже слазила, потому что Драко буквально получал ожоги. Ему не хватало воздуха из-за горячего водяного пара, он задыхался и с трудом выползал из ванной старост на седьмом курсе, но лучше не становилось. Тело согревалось, но самая суть, то, что гоняет этот жидкий лёд по организму, всегда остаётся холодным.

Сидящий рядом тёплый Блейз обнимает Панси за талию, и она открыто льнёт к нему, потому что это тепло – то, что ей нужно, что ей нужно постоянно, и она улыбается, потому что Блейз ей действительно нравится. Возможно, она его даже любит. Она вернулась в Хогвартс только потому, что Забини вернулся. Драко её понимает. Они с ней в одной лодке, оба Холодные, только вот Паркинсон повезло больше, и Малфой то и дело ловит себя на зависти. 

Ему до дрожи в ледяных пальцах хочется прикоснуться к Поттеру, и Драко буквально ненавидит себя за это. Он ненавидит себя и ненавидит Поттера, который в благородном жесте заявился на суд и дал показания в защиту Малфоев. Он ненавидит Поттера, потому что чёртов Поттер нравится ему как-то слишком давно и слишком сильно. Влюбиться до того, как найдёшь соулмейта – худшее, что можно сделать, но Драко не знает, что хуже: то, что он влюбился, или то, в кого именно он влюбился. 

У них почти все уроки совмещены с кем-то, потому что восьмикурсников как-то слишком мало, а слизеринцев, которые вернулись, пожалуй меньше, чем всех остальных. Их чаще ставят с Равенкло или Гриффиндором, и Драко кажется, что ему рядом с гриффиндорцами как будто ещё холоднее, потому что один гриффиндорский придурок буквально излучает вокруг себя тепло, дарит его всем и каждому, кроме него, но им оно без надобности, они не почувствуют его так, как может соулмейт. Поттер для них обычный, нормальный, он их друг, а Драко, кажется, никогда не рискнёт и не коснётся его, потому что узнать, что Поттер для него такой же, как для них – обычный, нормальный, просто тёплый – это то, что Малфой попросту не сможет принять. 

Он смотрит на преподавательский стол, новых преподавателей, Северуса, который преподаёт ЗОТИ. Слагхорн хотел уйти с поста преподавателя, но Макгонагалл уговорила его остаться, потому что найти нового и хорошего преподавателя ЗОТИ в нынешних условиях крайне сложно.

Северус как-то изменился, но Драко всё не может понять, в чём дело. То, что он наконец подстригся – не считается, потому что его заставила Нарцисса, когда он заявился в мэнор в начале августа, после выписки из Мунго. Ему были искренне рады, потому что не могли даже прийти в больницу из-за запрета покидать дом. Запрет Драко сняли за неделю до конца августа, а родители остались в поместье, но всё же все они отделались малой кровью. 

***

Драко скучающе обводит глазами класс. Ему всё ещё чертовски забавно наблюдать, как в одной комнате находятся люди в меховых мантиях, футболках и обычной школьной форме или другой одежде средней плотности. Он переводит взгляд на Северуса и внезапно осознаёт то, что так глупо пропускал раньше. Мантия. 

Малфой слишком привык к Снейпу, наглухо застёгнутому на все пуговицы, в тёплой плотной чёрной мантии. Он никогда не спрашивал его про соулмейта, но слышал довольно резкие высказывания профессора на эту тему. Он выглядел по-другому в последние несколько дней, но Драко всё не мог понять, потому что видел его не на занятиях, а только в большом зале или коридорах школы. Снейп иначе одет, и этот факт слишком поражает Драко, чтобы он вот прямо сейчас делал выводы из этого открытия, потому что ему совершенно точно нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не попасть под чьё-то отскочившее обездвиживающее заклинание. Давать обездвиживающие и оглушающие заклинания детям, что прошли войну и Битву кажется странным, но, на самом деле, таких заклинаний куда больше, чем предполагает школьная программа, но мало кому из восьмикурсников теперь нужна школьная программа. Драко удивлён, потому что о половине из них он даже не слышал, а странное заклинание, позволяющее спеленать врага, превратив в мумию, ему весьма нравится. 

Проводить уроки по боевым заклинаниям совмещённо для Гриффиндора и Слизерина – странно, потому что в кого-то из слизеринцев ожидаемо может прилететь что-то более неприятное, чем обездвиживающее, по старой памяти и за былые заслуги. Драко, если попадает в середину кабинета, чувствует себя мишенью, и не он один, но гриффиндорцы, кажется, слишком заняты попытками восстановить свою шумную счастливую жизнь, а не местью. 

Студенты упражняются в применении заклинаний друг на друге в той части комнаты, которая устлана какими-то мягкими матами, на которые чуть менее больно падать. Снейп предусмотрительно не ставит Гриффиндор против Слизерина, но в классе и без того весьма напряжённо. Когда Грейнджер выходит против Поттера, все просто останавливаются и подбираются ближе. Профессор командует к началу дуэли, и эти двое улыбаются друг другу, а затем поднимают палочки. 

Заклинания летают и отражаются со скоростью, при которой Драко едва успевает понять, что это за заклинания. Поттер не произносит половину из них, а Грейнджер блокирует их с той удивительной лёгкостью, с которой строит из себя всезнайку. Северус, стоящий рядом с Драко, довольно хмыкает, и это слишком странно даже для него. 

Гарри отлетает внезапно, причём из-за простенького Ступефая, которого Драко даже не услышал. Отлетает и едва не сбивает Малфоя с ног. Он приземляется аккурат перед ним и профессором Снейпом, который смотрит на человека у своих ног с искренним недоумением. 

\- Гарри? Ты в порядке? – Гермиона выглядит виноватой, потому что, очевидно, не рассчитывала на такой эффект от заклинания, пущенного невербально и без особой надежды на успех. Тело у ног Драко шевелится, переворачивается на спину и ойкает.  
\- Да, всё окей.  
\- Мистер Поттер. В вас магической силы столько, что вы можете снести весь этот прекрасный замок, но вы валитесь от простого невербального Ступефая? Поттер, вы идиот? – саркастический голос Снейпа прекращает начавшиеся было разговоры в классе, но гриффиндорцу, кажется, вообще не стыдно, и он занят тем, что с закрытыми глазами пытается прекратить головокружение.   
\- Профессор, Гермиона тоже сильная. И она, в отличие от меня, обзавелась сильным соулмейтом, а все мы знаем, что маги, нашедшие соулмейтов, намного более стабильны, и увеличивают магическую силу своей второй половинки! – он улыбается и тихо смеётся, не открывая глаз, Гермиона неподалёку прикрывает глаза рукой и пытается подавить смешок, а Северус, кажется, изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не приложить его чем-нибудь похлеще Ступефая. Например, Круциатусом.  
\- Никаких оправданий, Поттер. Тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора за вопиющую безалаберность. И поднимитесь, наконец, с пола.

Поттер открывает глаза, осматривается вокруг, видит над собой весьма и весьма озадаченного блондинистого слизеринца, улыбается и тянет руку вверх. 

\- Малфой, будь добр, помоги встать, дай руку. 

Драко озадачен настолько, что ему, кажется, больше некуда быть озадаченным. Он протягивает руку, не задумываясь, потому что всё это слишком странно, и осознаёт, что всё катится к чёрту, только когда руку обдаёт жаром, а Поттер уже стоит на ногах. У Поттера действительно смешное лицо, и Драко бы обязательно посмеялся, если бы его мир не рушился. 

Он держит за руку Гарри Поттера, и рука Гарри Поттера горячая. Нет, она горячая. Драко чувствует, как тепло покалывает в кончиках его пальцев, будто он тот, кто пришёл с мороза и греет руки у камина. Ему нечем дышать, и он с какой-то титанической силой выдёргивает руку и отступает на пару шагов назад. Поттер смотрит на Малфоя, а затем на свою ладонь, прикладывает её к шее, будто передавая прохладу, а потом очень глупо улыбается. 

\- Малфой, ты холодный.

Драко не хватает воздуха. Ему слишком трудно дышать, и он хватает такой нужный воздух ртом, но не чувствует, как он поступает в лёгкие. Ему срочно нужно прикоснуться ещё раз, нужно убедиться и удостовериться. Он не верит самому себе и своим ощущениям. Не верит, что его рука, та, которую держал Поттер – тёплая. По классу вовсю шепчутся, и слизеринцу хочется просто исчезнуть, потому что он больше не может.

\- Конечно, мистер Поттер, он Холодный. А вы Горячий, если судить по вашей потрясающе безвкусной одежде, которая говорит сама за себя. А теперь, если все посчитались, продолжим урок, - Северус хмурится, и почти разворачивается, чтобы отойти, но Поттер смотрит на него удивлённо, а Драко чувствует панический ужас.   
\- Нет, профессор. Вы не поняли. Он холодный. У него ледяные руки, - гриффиндорец улыбается, улыбается глупо и радостно, и потрясённо, и со стороны Грейнджер слышится: «Ох», и Малфой разворачивается на каблуках и, глядя строго перед собой, выходит из кабинета. 

До Снейпа, кажется, доходит, и он не скрывает своего удивления. До остальных, присутствующих в этом кабинете, доходит тоже, и шёпотки переходят на какой-то новый уровень, Гарри растерянно смотрит на закрывшуюся за Малфоем дверь, а Гермиона тепло обнимает его со спины. 

\- Нет, ну я даже не удивлён, - Рон, который до этого стоял чуть поодаль и наблюдал за происходящим, подходит к другу и хлопает его по плечу. Выражение лица у него абсолютно мрачное, но для Гарри он находит самую издевательскую усмешку из всех возможных. – Ты же у нас выдающийся волшебник, Гарри, так что соулмейт у тебя тоже… выдающийся.

Все смеются, и остаток урока проходит суматошно и несобранно, несмотря на попытки Снейпа восстановить дисциплину и кучу потерянных из-за этого баллов. Гарри ходит как в тумане и всё время поглядывает на дверь, а Гермиона поглядывает на Гарри, потому что он запросто может попасть под чьё-нибудь заклинание, а Северус бросает свои фирменные нечитаемые взгляды на Гермиону, потому что эта девчонка поражает его всё больше. 

К обеду о случившемся знает уже половина замка, и Драко, который, очевидно, сглупил, придя в Большой зал, старается уйти оттуда как можно быстрее. На него пялятся так же, как и на Поттера, который между делом тоже пялится на него, и Панси тормошит его и хочет узнать подробности чего-то, о чём сам Драко не имеет никакого понятия. 

Он не знает, как жить дальше, и как смотреть Поттеру в глаза, и как дожить хотя бы до завтра, потому что невозможно поверить, что всё это – реальность, потому что то, о чём Драко боялся мечтать, сбылось. А что теперь со всем этим делать – непонятно. 

Он ходит на оставшиеся уроки потайными коридорами, чтобы не отвечать на дурацкие вопросы, но всё равно продолжает чувствовать на себе чужие взгляды. «Соулмейт Национального героя – Пожиратель смерти», и многие слишком сильно разочарованы, чтобы скрывать своё мнение на этот счёт, и уже завтра первые страницы газет будут пестреть их фотографиями и потрясающими выкриками отвратительных журналистов, так что всё, что может сделать Драко – это поднять голову и встречать их заинтересованные, завистливые и раздражённые взгляды с честью. 

Он правда хочет пойти в Большой зал и показать им всем, что он всё ещё Малфой, но потом плюёт на всё и сворачивает на кухню, потому что его все достали. Драко открывает натюрморт, пощекотав грушу, заходит, оглядывается и застывает на месте. За столом в углу сидит Поттер, что-то жуёт и удивлённо таращится. 

Слизеринец разворачивается и хочет уйти, правда хочет, даже берётся за ручку двери, когда слышит характерный хлопок за спиной. 

\- Мистер Драко Малфой голоден? Мистер Драко Малфой может поужинать с мистером Гарри Поттером, Теппи сейчас накроет на стол, - эльф исчезает, не интересуясь ответом, И Драко жмурится, потому что уйти прямо сейчас – глупо.  
\- Малфой, не стой там, проходи, садись. 

Драко оборачивается и напоминает себе, что Поттер идиот. Он чёртов герой, которому море по колено, и он ведёт себя слишком нормально для человека, который узнал, что его соулмейт – Пожиратель смерти. К счастью, он хотя бы не знает, что этот самый Пожиратель в него влюблён. И Драко решительно направляется к столу и усаживается напротив, а расторопный эльф тут же ставит перед ним тарелку с разнообразной аппетитной едой, которая вот прямо сейчас не так уж ему и интересна. 

Малфою до зубного скрежета хочется прикоснуться к этому лохматому недоразумению, сидящему прямо перед ним и смотрящему на него с долей любопытства в непонятном взгляде, потому что ему холодно, так давно холодно. Но недоразумение кладёт вилку, тянет руку первым, останавливаясь в нескольких сантиметрах от пальцев Драко, и вопросительно вскидывает брови. 

Слизеринец смотрит на смуглую кисть с немного неровными ногтями, со шрамом от чего-то на указательном пальце, прикрывает глаза, считает до пяти, а затем придвигает свою руку чуть-чуть ближе, но Поттеру этого достаточно. Он кивает чему-то в своей голове, уверенно накрывает её своей, немного сжимает, а затем берёт вилку в другую руку и как ни в чём не бывало продолжает есть. Драко шокирован. Ему хочется много всего сказать, но вместо этого он окидывает Поттера возмущённым взглядом, берёт вилку и принимается за еду, потому что она выглядит замечательно. 

Они молчат вплоть до того момента, когда эльф убирает всю посуду перед ними и скромно вопрошает, не желают ли мистер Малфой и мистер Поттер ещё чего-нибудь. Они ничего не желают, но никто из них не торопится подниматься и уходить. Руки всё ещё покоятся вместе на столе, и Драко тепло, так что он не спешит раскрывать рот, потому что знает, что обязательно всё испортит. 

\- Эм… Драко? – звук собственного имени приводит в чувство, слизеринец вскидывается и напрягается, но рука всё ещё под чужой горячей ладонью, и это то, чем ему не удаётся управлять. Его чувства – это слишком. И совладать с голосом сложно.  
\- Что?   
\- Я тут подумал… Ну… В общем, раз уж мы… соулмейты, то, наверное, нам нужно проводить больше времени вместе. Мы оба знаем, что раньше наши отношения были… не очень. Ну, ты понимаешь. Поэтому я подумал, что мы могли бы, знаешь, например, ходить в библиотеку вместе, или делать домашку, или что-то такое… Наверное, нам стоит подружиться, поэтому…вот. Что думаешь? 

Поттер выглядит идиотом, то и дело трёт свой шрам и опускает глаза, и Драко буквально чувствует, как ему неловко, но при этом не чувствует враждебности, и это то, что заставляет его сердце болеть, потому что Поттер всепрощающий гриффиндорский придурок, и вот так вот взял и принял тот факт, что его соулмейтом оказался Драко Малфой, который причинил ему столько неприятностей в прошлом. 

\- Надеюсь, Поттер, ты не настолько глуп, чтобы шуметь и мешать мне заниматься, - Драко ухмыляется и думает о том, что им сейчас идти в одну сторону – в Восточную башню, и будет очень-очень глупо, если они будут идти порознь в одно и то же место, но Гарри поднимается первым, говорит: «Идём», и тянет за собой своего соулмейта. Тянет по всему замку за руку, и Драко, который вначале брыкался и шипел, в итоге с самой ровной спиной и самым презрительным взглядом на окружающих шествует по коридорам Хогвартса за ручку с Гарри Поттером. Он сбегает в свою комнату, как только они оказываются в гостиной восьмого курса, потому что, ну в самом деле, на них буквально набрасываются с расспросами, так что Драко проскальзывает мимо них всех раньше, чем новоиспечённых соулмейтов окружают любопытные. 

Гарри остаётся на растерзание девчонок, но ему на помощь вскоре приходят Рон с Гермионой, которые, захватив с собой Невилла и буквально прописавшуюся в гостиной восьмого курса Луну, утягивают Гарри в его комнату, чтобы самим его расспросить с особым пристрастием. 

Драко закрывает дверь ото всех, хотя Панси стучится и ругается какое-то время, падает на кровать и закрывает лицо руками. Он лежит так долго, и он поистине наслаждается тем, что ему всё ещё тепло, но всё же встаёт, пишет письмо родителям, простеньким заклинанием призывает филина из совятни, вручает ему конверт и отправляет в мэнор. Он сообщает голые факты, но то, что мать и отец узнают новости не из газет, действительно важно. По крайней мере, Драко надеется, что его письмо попадёт им в руки раньше, чем Ежедневный Пророк. 

***

Гарри просыпается рано, часы показывают полпятого утра, и ему снова жарко. Он откидывает лёгкое одеяло, которое на радостях вечером достал из шкафа, и лежит в одних трусах. Кувшин воды рядом с кроватью всегда холодный, так что Поттер вливает в себя два стакана, внезапно чувствует себя бодрым, натягивает маггловские спортивные штаны, нацепляет дурацкие тапочки с розовыми зайцами и открытыми носками, берёт мантию невидимку и выходит из комнаты. Он думает погулять немного, хотя гулять по замку полуголым ночью – странно, но Гарри надеется, что в полпятого спит даже Филч, так что берёт мантию скорее по привычке. 

Поттер спускается в гостиную и двигается к выходу, когда замечает тёмную фигуру у камина. У фигуры светлые блестящие волосы, и Гарри приближается раньше, чем понимает, что идёт куда-то. Малфой сидит на ковре близко-близко к огню, рискуя подпалить свою мантию, и Гарри подходит ближе, говорит: «Привет», бросает мантию на кресло и присаживается на его подлокотник. Драко смотрит на него, кивает и снова отворачивается к огню, потому что он точно не будет ни о чём просить.

Но Поттера не нужно ни о чём просить, он поднимается, произносит: «Я присяду», причём совершенно утвердительно, будто бы это и не должно быть вопросом, и опускается на ковёр позади Драко, прислоняясь спиной к спине. И Малфой жалеет, что между ними его жутко тёплая мантия, которая, естественно, не греет, потому что Поттер (о Мерлин!) полуголый, и, кажется, сам даже не задумывается об этом, а вот Драко пытается что есть сил об этом не думать. 

Они просто сидят так какое-то время, пока Поттер не начинает зевать слишком громко, и в конце концов произносит глубокомысленное: «Знаешь, Малфой, думаю, мы с тобой неплохо уживёмся. А теперь пойдём спать». Он поднимается, махает рукой, сонно улыбается и отправляется в свою комнату, а Драко провожает его взглядом, замечает на кресле переливающуюся ткань, но решает забрать и отдать её потом.

За завтраком, конечно же, только их и обсуждают, и, конечно же, заголовки газет один круче другого, но Драко поразительно всё равно, потому что Поттер (Мерлин его подери) помахал и улыбнулся ему, и это то, к чему Малфой абсолютно не готов. То потрясающее мастерство, с которым он скрывал ото всех свои чувства, куда-то внезапно делось, оставив бедного слизеринца справляться со своим детским восторгом своими силами. Драко держит лицо – да, этого у него не отнять, и ещё стойко терпит болтовню Панси, и даже изредка скучающе отвечает на её вопросы, но в душе и в голове у него абсолютный кавардак. 

Под чутким надзором Грейнджер они теперь вместе на всех возможных совмещённых занятиях, и Драко на собственном опыте узнаёт, насколько Поттер плох в зельях, и понимает, что ЗОТИ ему самому неплохо бы подтянуть, потому что, ну в самом деле, этот везучий придурок просто невозможен. Про мантию Малфой вспоминает только через несколько дней и притаскивает в библиотеку, где они договорились встретиться после ужина, И Поттер искренне удивляется, когда видит её, а Драко злится, потому что: «Как можно забыть о такой важной вещи, придурок?».

И Гарри, оказывается, способен сидеть тихо и не мешать Драко, и даже внимательно читать способен, только не особо долго, поэтому слизеринцу приходится иногда пихать его локтем, потому что Поттер начинает глупо пялиться по сторонам, и, главное, сверлить глазами своего соулмейта, отчего этот самый соулмейт перестаёт видеть буквы в учебнике и ставит кляксы, которые ни один порядочный Малфой никогда ставить не должен. 

И они встречаются так ещё раз и ещё, и Драко пишет родителям с просьбой прислать его любимые мантии и нормальную одежду, а мама вместе с ними передаёт коробку шоколада, которым обязательно нужно угостить мистера Поттера. И Драко чувствует чувства, потому что каждый раз, когда рука Гарри касается его руки, у него маленький сердечный приступ. Ему снова и снова приходится убеждать себя, что это всё, по сути, ничего не значит, но как можно поверить в это до конца, когда вот он – тёплый и замечательный Поттер, и он принадлежит Драко, он его соулмейт. Но Малфою нужно больше, намного больше, чем просто взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, и он не смеет убивать надежду на то, что попозже, в будущем, Гарри сможет посмотреть на него иначе, чем как на холодильник с функцией «написать эссе по Зельям». 

В какой-то из дней к ним в библиотеке присоединяется Гермиона, которая злится и ворчит, поминая «великовозрастного упрямца», и «чёрствого идиота», и Драко до зуда в пальцах любопытно, о ком это она, он вопросительно вскидывает брови, но девушка быстро переключается на распекание Гарри на тему его беспечного отношения к учёбе (потому что он вместо того, чтобы писать эссе, всё время рисовал какие-то непонятные узоры), и достаётся даже Малфою, который, оказывается, должен был следить за её непутёвым другом. Драко этому факту ужасно удивляется, и ему очень хочется высказать всё, что он думает по этому поводу, но Гарри хватает его за руку, выпучивает глаза и активно мотает головой. 

Драко столь явный намёк понимает и затыкается на полуслове, и ему это, на самом деле, не очень нравится, но потом он вспоминает феерический Ступефай, и ему становится не так уж и обидно. И Гермиона уходит через несколько минут, набрав с собой поразительное количество книг по колдомедицине, и Малфой решает, что один маленький вопрос не очень сильно унизит его малфоевскую честь.

\- Слушай, Поттер, о ком это она так лестно отзывается? – в голосе слизеринца ни следа заинтересованности, и сам он усиленно вычитывает что-то в учебнике, но ему слишком хочется знать, чтобы совсем промолчать. Гарри отрывается от разглядывания своего гениального художественного творчества, покусывает нижнюю губу, раздумывая, говорить или нет, но потом логично предполагает, что Драко всё равно рано или поздно узнает.  
\- Ну… - он трёт шрам на лбу и подсаживается немного ближе, и Малфой чувствует бедром его бедро, и плечом его плечо, и это слишком отвлекает от разговора, чёрт возьми. – Надеюсь, ты не расскажешь об этом, иначе меня просто убьют, и ты останешься без соулмейта. В общем… Соулмейт Гермионы – профессор Снейп. Вот. И он этим иногда бывает не очень доволен. Но она с этим борется. Даже счёт ведёт, только не озвучивает.

Глаза у Драко как две тарелки, и он смотрит на Гарри так, будто у него перед глазами не собственный (горячо любимый) соулмейт, а как минимум основатели Хогвартса. У него в голове складывается гениальная мозаика, и подобное открытие настолько шокирует, что больше Малфой работать точно не может, так что он под каким-то дурацким предлогом возвращается в гостиную вместе с Поттером, и они ещё долго сидят спина к спине у камина, прямо на ковре, не задумываясь, что в комнате есть ещё люди, а сидеть на полу – не аристократично. 

***

Драко всё время кажется, что где-то тут есть подвох. С Поттером слишком уютно. С ним слишком спокойно, слишком безопасно, слишком волнующе и потрясающе. С Поттером слишком, а Малфой всё дёргается и боится, что его дражайшего Поттера у него кто-нибудь отберёт. Их партнёрство на уроках стало нормой, и их вечера в библиотеке или у камина – тоже, и Драко даже привык ко всей этой шумной толпе гриффиндорцев, которая поразительно быстро приняла как должное присутствие слизеринца рядом с их драгоценным Героем. 

Драко чувствует себя странно, когда сидит лицом к огню, а спиной к Гарри, а сам Гарри разговаривает с Роном и Гермионой, которые расположились перед ним на диване. Они болтают о всякой ерунде, о пирожках Молли и новых товарах близнецов, и что они, кажется, собираются-таки открыться в Хогсмиде, и что на выходных нужно зайти в Сладкое Королевство, и…

\- Гарри, ты ведь позвал Драко с нами, верно? – собственное имя привлекает внимание Малфоя, и он сосредотачивается на разговоре, отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей. Поттер будто задумывается на несколько секунд, а затем откидывает голову назад, на плечо Драко, так, будто это совсем нормально, и сердцебиение у Малфоя будто замирает, и сам Малфой замирает и подбирается.   
\- Драко, ты ведь пойдёшь с нами в Хогсмид, верно? – Поттер поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в его волосы, ближе к шее, и Драко перестаёт дышать, потому что Поттер просто невозможный идиот. – Ты вкусно пахнешь, Малфой. 

Драко закрывает глаза и считает до пяти. Восстанавливает дыхание. Заново запускает сердцебиение. Это Поттер, всего лишь Поттер, и это то, к чему стоит привыкнуть, но Драко просто не может. 

\- Конечно, милый, мне же больше нечем заняться, - ехидство на высшем уровне, и Уизли давится воздухом на слове «милый», и Малфой жалеет, что не видит его лица, а только слышит эти странные возмущённые звуки.  
\- Это да или нет?   
\- Ты непроходимый тупица, Поттер.  
\- Я так понимаю, это да? - Драко закатывает глаза, возмущённо фыркает и сдаётся.  
\- Да.

\- Может, вы перестанете флиртовать хотя бы при мне? – у Рона такой жалкий голос, что слизеринец не выдерживает и разворачивается к нему лицом, при этом закидывая руку на плечо Гарри, и мило улыбается. На самом деле, ему жарко. Гермиона шипит и пихает Рона в бок, тот возмущается, Гарри улыбается и краснеет, Драко надеется, что не краснеет.  
\- Уизли, флиртовать мы даже не начинали, бережём твою хрупкую душевную организацию. 

Грейнджер давится смехом, глядя, как Уизли сравнивает цвет лица с цветом волос, а Поттер не так уж и далеко от него уходит.  
\- Нет, серьёзно, Малфой, как ты его терпишь? Мне кажется, встречаться с ним – настоящая катастрофа, он понятия не имеет о флирте, о личном пространстве и вообще каких-нибудь границах… Гарри? – девушка осекается, замечая, как её друг закрывает лицо руками и утыкается в колени, и как вытягивается лицо его соулмейта. – Я что-то не так сказала?  
\- Мы не встречаемся, Гермиона, - звучит глухо из-за опущенной головы, А Драко, рука которого всё ещё покоится на плече Поттера, чувствует себя слишком неловко и хочет сбежать, и только силой воли заставляет себя не двигаться. Девушка прикрывает рот рукой и делает испуганные глаза, а Рон стонет и откидывается на спинку дивана.   
\- Да брось! Серьёзно?  
\- Тебе нужно было сказать нам, Гарри!  
\- Я говорил. Вы не слушали.  
\- Мы думали, что вы встречаетесь!   
\- И как давно? – Малфою абсолютно не нравится, что его отношения обсуждают без его участия, а ещё ему кажется, что если не будет говорить, то не сможет держать лицо и умрёт от вот этого всего прямо здесь, на ковре перед камином.   
\- Ну… почти с самого начала, наверное… Как вы начали сидеть здесь при всех. Месяц примерно, да, Рон?  
\- Не спрашивай, я не знаю. И это одна из самых идиотских ситуаций в моей жизни, чтоб вы знали. 

Гарри стонет куда-то себе в коленки, и он, кажется, самоустранился из разговора, и у Драко есть малодушное желание сделать так же, но есть и желание сделать так, чтобы то, о чём думала Грейнджер, оказалось правдой, поэтому он держится. Из последних сил.

\- Вы вполне могли бы начать встречаться, между прочим. Вы неплохо дополняете друг друга, в принципе, сошлись характерами, способны понять друг друга и, очевидно, больше не испытываете неприязни друг к другу. Так за чем дело стало? 

Драко открывает рот, чтобы как можно ехиднее спросить, за чем же стало дело у неё самой, но Поттер внезапно поднимает голову, и отвечает очень серьёзно.

\- Люди встречаются, потому что нравятся друг другу, Герм. У них есть чувства друг к другу. Если чувств нет, то изображать их – нечестно, и требовать такого же обмана от другого – тем более. 

Драко чувствует, как что-то невидимое душит его, скручивает внутренности и бьёт в голову мыслью: «Ты же знал, что так будет». Он поднимается на ноги и молча уходит, пока ещё в состоянии идти, и ему абсолютно всё равно, как это выглядит. Он думает пойти в свою комнату, но в последний момент отбрасывает эту идею, идёт до старого гобелена, открывает дверь за ним и поднимается по лестнице. Малфой оказывается на вершине Восточной башни, и там ветер и холодно, и он уже давно не чувствовал холод снаружи, а не изнутри, так что он обхватывает себя руками за плечи и стоит, обдуваемый холодными ветрами начала ноября.

Гермиона смотрит на уходящего Малфоя, на озадаченного Гарри, который, как ему кажется, ничего странного не сказал, и закрывает лицо руками. Ей бы сейчас оказаться не здесь, а где-нибудь в подземелье, обсуждать с профессором что-нибудь жутчайше интересное, отвлекать его своими длинными прекрасными ножками, выслушивать очередную нотацию на эту тему, флиртовать на грани фола и улыбаться, если получилось его смутить. А ей приходится вместо всего этого вправлять мозги всяким непоправимым идиотам, которые не могут держать язык за зубами и не говорить ерунды. Она тяжело вздыхает и представляет, что сейчас будет объяснять маленькому ребёнку сложную задачку.

\- Гарри. Скажи пожалуйста, вы говорили с Драко о чувствах?   
\- Нет. А надо было? – Поттер, кажется, понимает, что происходит что-то не то, так что усаживается по-турецки и слушает внимательно, поглядывая на Рона, который просто прикидывается мебелью, потому что слышит по тону подруги, что вмешиваться ему не стоит.  
\- Подожди. Не торопись. Если вы об этом не говорили, как ты можешь с такой уверенностью утверждать, что как минимум один из вас, то есть Драко, не испытывает к тебе никаких чувств?  
\- А он… что? – он порывается встать, но Гермиона взмахом руки останавливает его.  
\- Подожди. Мы пока только предполагаем. Вне зависимости от того, испытывает ли он к тебе что-то или нет, нам сначала стоит поговорить о том, что чувствуешь ты.  
\- Но я..   
\- Замолчи. Давай посчитаемся. Ты говоришь о нём с нами, когда его нет рядом, ты проводишь с ним больше времени, чем с нами, и больше, чем вам обоим необходимо для комфортного существования, вы часто вместе завтракаете на кухне, и, насколько я могу предполагать, это не инициатива Драко. Вы часами можете просто сидеть рядом друг с другом, и Гарри, признайся, просто сидеть на месте для тебя всегда было проблемой. Вы помогаете друг другу с эссе, обмениваетесь учебниками, вы начали копировать жесты друг друга и выражения лица. И это всё – только за последний месяц. А теперь прибавь ко всему этому твою одержимость Малфоем на шестом курсе, и то, как ты бился за его семью в суде, и как возвращался за ним в Адское Пламя. И я не говорю о том, что ты был влюблён в него тогда, нет. Не думаю, что ты был влюблён. Но если за последний месяц ты хоть раз смотрел на его губы и думал о том, что не прочь бы поцеловать его, то ты должен пойти и сказать ему об этом прямо сейчас. 

Девушка переводит дыхание, смотрит на друга, который кусает губы в сомнении, слышит «воу» Рона и внезапно улыбается от нежности к этим дуракам. 

\- Но если он…  
\- Никаких «если». Когда будет «если», вот тогда и разберёмся. Ты гриффиндорец или где? Топай!

Гарри взлетает по лестнице к комнатам, стучится к Драко, слышит тишину и открывает дверь, но его встречает пустота. Он идёт в ванную, но и там никого нет. Он собирается к себе за Картой Мародёров, выходит в коридор и замечает, что гобелен, за которым лестница на верхушку башни, отдёрнут, так что направляется прямиком туда. 

Драко стоит спиной к нему и откровенно мёрзнет. Он обхватывает себя руками, смотрит на небо и не реагирует даже на звук шагов за спиной. Гарри подходит сзади, набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и аккуратно обнимает Малфоя поперёк груди и поверх его рук. Поттеру странно, потому что он ниже на полголовы, но вместе с тем потрясающе комфортно. За исключением того, что холодно.

\- Гермиона сказала, что я идиот, - доверительно сообщает он замершему в его руках Драко и утыкается носом ему в плечо.  
\- Что, прямо так и сказала?   
\- Нет. Не совсем. Она сказала, что если я хоть раз смотрел на твои губы и думал о том, что не прочь бы поцеловать тебя, то я должен пойти и сказать тебе об этом прямо сейчас. Вот. Говорю.

Драко резко разворачивается в его руках, разрывая объятия, и Гарри неловко трёт свой шрам и ерошит волосы, не решаясь поднять взгляд с малфоевских блестящих ботинок. 

\- Поттер, - Малфой поднимает его лицо за подбородок, дрожит то ли от холода, то ли от чего ещё, смотрит в глаза и ищет ответ. - Ты говоришь правду?   
\- Да.   
\- Отлично. 

Губы у Драко мягкие и немного обветренные, а у Гарри – слишком сухие, и оттого немного колючие, но Драко ждал этого слишком долго, и он чувствует только безграничную нежность к этому лохматому недоразумению, и он впитывает его каждой клеточкой, сам не замечает, как начинает целовать щёки, скулы, колючий подбородок, уголки губ и снова губы, а Гарри улыбается и подставляется под его поцелуи с закрытыми глазами. И Драко замирает и просто смотрит на него такого, и в груди ворочается что-то чудовищно большое и тёплое. И ему хочется сказать об этом, но вместо этого он говорит совершенно другое. 

\- Поттер, я, вообще-то, замёрз. Пойдём отсюда. Ты должен мне какао.

И Гарри улыбается шире, берёт за руку своего соулмейта и тянет за собой, абсолютно уверенный, что не успел задолжать этому вредному слизеринцу какао или что-либо ещё, но готовый с радостью ему это что-либо ещё предоставить.


End file.
